It All Started With a Pineapple, Bitch!
by Yatah9094
Summary: "Hey, baby. Would you like some pineapple?" It's Jane's favorite. Rated T for mild language. Established Rizzles Series of little stand-alone oneshots revolving around an object of your choosing...yesterday was pineapples, today is iPod, and tomorrow is fudge clusters. I wonder what Thursday will be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little one –shot ficlet came about today while I was chopping two pineapples. My best friend absolutely loves the bastards, so we got some, and as usual, I am the one who cuts them up. As I was standing there cutting them, she kept trying to steal pieces. Then later on, when I had my little Tupperware container, she kept nudging me to get some of MINE, even though she had 5 containers for herself. The more I ignored her, the harder she nudged me until finally I gave up, laughing and gave her some.**

**What I'll probably end up doing is choosing a random object each day this week (with you guy's help possibly) and write a little one-shot ficlet around that object. Today, was PINEAPPLES…what will tomorrow's be? First person to review with an object or activity or food item (or whatever you choose), you choice will be what I write about.**

**Figured this will help me practice and make deadlines…help a sister out!**

**Of course, Maura and Jane aren't mine…bummer**

**Enjoy!**

_**Present Day**_

Jane Rizzoli was lounging on the softest, most comfortable plush couch in all of the world when Maura Isles called from the kitchen.

"Hey, baby. Would you like some pineapple?"

This may seem like an innocent enough question. A significant other asking their partner if they'd like a snack of some sort. However, to Jane, this was no ordinary snack. Pineapple was to Jane, what shopping was to Maura…yes, that extreme. If there was one thing Maura would never forget about her girlfriend, it was how much Jane Clementine Rizzoli loved pineapple. Before she asked, however, Maura stood there in the kitchen, tapping her index finger on the counter, thinking back to when she found out about Jane's love for the fruit, as well as the first time she experienced firsthand how out of control Jane could be about it.

_**One year ago**_

_They'd gone out on their first 'official' date. 'Official' because they'd basically been unofficially dating for the better part of five years prior to that. Going out to eat, going to the movies, spending holidays together, hanging out at either one's dwelling, sleeping together (just sleep with the occasional cuddle). Yeah, they were an unofficial couple long before they became an official couple. _

_So now, they we're hanging out in Maura's living room. Jane in the middle of the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table sipping a beer and Maura sitting with her back against the armrest and her ankles crossed in Jane's lap._

"_What's your favorite fruit?" An odd question, but one Maura wanted to know regardless. She took a sip of her glass of Merlot._

"_Pineapples." Jane replied without hesitation._

"_Really? Did you know that __pineapple is good for colds and coughs? They are packed with Vitamin C and all the flu fighting goodness you'd expect to get from oranges except pineapples have something EXTRA special! Bromelain, an enzyme which is found in pineapples, is excellent for digestion and has been found to help suppress coughs and loosen mucus." Maura had a huge smile plastered on her face as she stared at Jane waiting for her to comment._

"_Well," she took a long pull of her beer, "that explains why I never get sick." They both laughed each taking a sip of their drink._

"_Actually, I have to admit that I am a bit surprised by your choice." She shrugged at Jane's sudden look of consternation, "I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't have guessed you would even like fruit." Jane shifted, turning her torso to face Maura. "I have to practically force you to eat your vegetables," leaning forward to set her glass on the coffee table, she continued, "and let's be honest here, you aren't the healthiest eater Jane." Jane smiled and dipped her head in mock surrender._

"_Touché, my friend." Taking another swig of her beer, she went on, "Yeah, pineapple is my favorite. Has been since I was a little girl. I don't know what it is about it, but I just love it, and can never get enough." She laughs at a memory from her past as a kid. "I always got in trouble for eating it all…no matter how much there was, I'd eat it all." At Maura's shocked expression, she nods. "Yep. Every last bit. All my self control just leaves when it comes to that delicious fruit." They both share a laugh before Maura speaks._

"_But surely, you'd stop before you got sick? "She inquired. Jane grunted, before polishing off her beer and setting it on the coffee table._

"_Actually, no. I've gotten physically sick on numerous occasions. But-"_

"_But you keep going." Maura finishes for her with a smile. "Well remind me to never have too much in the house with you around." _

_**Exactly two months after that conversation**_

"_Maura, let me have some of your pineapple." Jane stabbed a fork into Maura's bowl. Maura quickly moved out of the way._

"_Wha-?" Quickly turning her body away from the offender, Maura said, "No, Jane. I told you not to eat all of yours in one sitting." Arching a delicately sculpted eyebrow, she stared at Jane from her end of the couch. _

"_C'mon, Maur." Jane sat in the middle of the couch with one leg under her and the other dangling off. "Please, just a couple pieces. I won't ask for any more!" she pouted._

"_No, Jane." Catching Jane's lip poked out, she did a double take. "No. I told you. But see, you didn't listen to me. You ate your ENTIRE container. The whole thing." She forked a piece into her mouth, "Now you want mine!" She got up going into the kitchen to place her plastic container of pineapple chunks into the fridge. _

"_Fine." Jane yelled from the couch, "Then the next time I have something you want, like, say a burger…" she watches as Maura's face changes, "while you're eating a silly little salad, don't come asking for any of it. Because I'm not sharing!" _

_The whole time they had their little spat, Jane paid attention to where Maura put her fruit. She watched as she made her way upstairs to shower. Listening carefully, she waited until she heard the water turn on, and the slide of the shower door close, then she made her move. Hopping over the back of the couch and bypassing Bass who seemed set on tripping her up, she walking quickly to the fridge. Opening the door, Jane moved a couple items out of the way before finding the prize. Leaning in, Jane quickly grabbed the container. __**I'll just have a few pieces, **_she thought as she dug in. _**She won't notice if a few pieces go missing. **_

_While Jane was busy in the fridge, Maura was actually not in the shower. Yes, she turned the water on. Yes she made sure to loudly close the shower door. However, knowing Jane like she did, she quietly made her way down the stairs, through the living and stood right outside the kitchen. Jane had her back to her, but judging by the hunch of her shoulders and the smacking of lips against juicy fingertips, Maura knew Jane was indeed in her pineapple. Maura stood there for a few more moment before crossing her arms and clearing her throat._

"_Ahem." _

_**Oh shit. **__Jane swallowed quickly, freezing in place. Taking a quick glance down at her hands. The container was empty. __**Oh shit. Oh shit. How the hell did that happen?**_

_Quickly turning around, she was a deer caught in headlights. If Maura was being honest with herself, there was no way she could have remained upset with Jane at that moment. She looked like a child who had been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Jane stood there, in her basketball shorts and tanktop, with her mouth open. One hand clutched the empty plastic container, and the other held one last pineapple chunk._

"_What are you doing, Jane?" Maura asked with her hand on her hip. "Hmmmm?"_

"_Huh?" Jane didn't dare blink. Maura slowly made her way over to where she was standing._

"_You know good and damn well you heard me." She was now barely an inch from Jane. _

"_I- uh…" Swallowing rapidly, Jane struggled to speak. "Um, I'm…uh." __**I'm dead.**_

"_I told you not to eat it." Glancing into the empty container she continued, "And you ate the whole thing." Jane tried to smirk, but still shrank away from Maura's gaze._

"_Well…not all of it." She held up the lone piece, "There's still this piece left." She gulped. "If you want it?" Maura grabbed Jane's wrist, brining her hand to her mouth. Gaze never leaving hers, Maura opened her mouth, and ever so slowly stuck her tongue out licking the underside of the chunk, before biting down and expertly extracting the piece from Jane's guilty fingertips. Chewing slowly, she watched as Jane's throat worked to swallow. __**Oh shit…that look….I'm so dead.**_

"_Mmmm…." Her eyes slid closed, before snapping open. "Delicious."_

_**Present Day**_

Maura snapped out of her reverie when Jane yelled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jane hopped up from the couch, skipping into the kitchen, before sliding to a stop in front of Maura. She was met with raised eyebrows, hands on hips and two uncut pineapple.

"You're such a kid, Jane!" Maura laughed then squealed when Jane gathered her in her arms and kissed her.

"Well you love this kid, so…yeah." Glancing over at the pineapples, she let Maura go.

"These pineapples aren't cut, Maur." She whined. Turning away, Maura grabbed a knife, two bowls and a bamboo cutting board.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact." Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss to Jane's cheek. "But thank you for stating the obvious, Detective."

"Ooooh…it that sarcasm I detect?" Jane snickered while bumping her hip against Maura's.

"Indeed it was." Grinned a cheeky Maura.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you." Jane laughed as she watched Maura first cut the top off, then turn it on its side to cut the bottom off. Grabbing the second one, she repeated the actions. Pausing for a moment, she turned to face Jane. Noticing the look in her eyes, Jane flinched and took a tentative step back.

"I'm telling you this right now, Jane Rizzoli. One of these are mine. Do NOT eat it, or so help me, I will NEVER bring another pineapple into this house." She stared long and hard into Jane's eyes, hand on hip, and waited. "Understood?"

Jane's gulp was audible. "Yes." Gesturing towards the fruit, " Now will you please finish?"

As she turned back to the counter, Maura admonished.

"Don't rush, unless you want to cut it yourself?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Actually," Jane sidled up and grabbed the knife, "I would." With a smug grin, she gently nudged Maura to the side. "I understand you have a certain "technique", she gave the air quotes before continuing. "But you go too slow." She quickly and deftly cut the peels off of both. With efficient slices, she quickly separated the yellow fruit from the core.

"We'll throw these," she gathered all of the peels together, "into the garbage, however, these here," she picked up the two cores, "are the best part!" Jane said excitedly, smirking in Maura's direction. Tuning into to lost expression on Maura's face, Jane sighed, "Let me guess," She turned to cut the rest of the fruit into bite sized chunks, "You've never experienced core eating, have you?" Diving up the equally pineapple into the two bowls, she placed one in front of Maura. At Maura's negative head shake, Jane sighed and handed Maura one of the cores.

"Geez, Maur!" Laughing, Jane said, "You missed out on a lot of stuff growing up. From here on out, I'm going to make it my duty to help you experience everything I did." She leaned over and gave Maura a quick kiss on the cheek. Maura grabbed her bowl and the proffered pineapple core.

"How exactly am I supposed to eat this?" Maura questioned while holding the core between her thumb, index, and middle fingers. She licked the side, catching a drip the tried to slide off. Humming in pleasure, she muttered, "These are really good, Jane!" She continued to lick the sides. Jane followed suit and licked all four sides of her core as well, agreeing with Maura's conclusion. Offering up a quick smile, she turned serious.

"Ok, Maur. There is a method to this. But watching you, I think you got the gist of it. However, since you are a beginner," At this Maura, rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Use two hands." Jane smirked, "You aren't yet ready for one hand."

"Like this?" Maura held the core in both hands, with her thumbs, index, and middle fingers.

"Yeah. Just like that." Pushing her bowl under her chin, Jane said, "Now just eat it over your bowl. It makes a mess." She giggled as Maura took a bite and juice dribbled down her chin. Chewing, Maura nodded towards Jane.

"Are you going to eat yours, " She swallowed, "or are you just going to stand there and watch me eat mine?" With a smirk, Jane brought her core up to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to eat mine, but I'm gonna watch you eat yours too." Winking, she took a big bite, sucking on it simultaneously. Jane watched as pineapple juice dripped down Maura's hand and wrist. Maura noticed as well.

"Jane," She whined, "This is too messy." She made to move and grab some paper towels. But Jane's equally sticky hand wrapping around her wrist stopped her.

"No, Maur. You have to wait until you're finished." she whispered. Bringing her hand up, "This is what you're supposed to do." She husked, as she drew Maura's index finger into her mouth. Holding her gaze, Jane continued to suck until Maura slowly slid her finger out. "Delicious." Jane murmured, licking her lips.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep shaky breath, Maura sighed.

"You know you're such a tease. Jane." She lifted her head and caught Jane's gaze again.

"Jane smiled before wrapping her lips around her core. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked as much juice out as she could, before sliding it back out again.

"Yeah, I know." She threw her head back and laughed at Maura's wide eyes expression.

"Finish your pineapple before I eat it!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little cutie pie. Also, If you are following my story At Stake, just know I haven't forgotten about it. Expect and update sometime this week.**


	2. Off Tune

**A/N: So, I have made a mistake, and didn't include sending me requests in PMs. Thank you to Detective Marx for suggesting the iPod. AND thank you to Octobersky69 for suggesting the fudge clusters. So what I'll do is make today's little cutie pie around the iPod, and tomorrow's will be about fudge clusters (it's going to be an absolute mess!)**

**Do I own them? *****sigh* Nope**

**You guys ready? *crickets* Ok?**

"AHHHHHH! JANE!" Maura jumped in her seat on the driver's side. She had just hooked her iPod up to the car dock and pushed play, when the speaker began to blare out. Clutching a hand to her chest, she glared over at the dark haired detective who was stifling snickers behind a cupped palm, doing everything possible, not to meet the hazel-eyed gaze directed at her. Clearing her throat she cast a sideways glance in Maura's direction.

"Huh?" She stretched an arm out to turn the volume down to the blasting 'I Like It Rough' by Lady Gaga.

_**Last Night**_

"_Jane will you please put my iPod on the charger?" Maura asked while straightening the kitchen. Jane got up from the couch._

_One thing you must know about Maura Isles, it that her iPod was like an extension of her body. When she went running, there it was attached to her arm. When she walked Jo Friday, there it was attached to her hip. In the morgue, it was hooked up to one of the many docks she owned. When she cleaned, it was playing. The ONLY reason, it was not playing while Maura cleaned right now was because it had died. Something she rarely allowed to happen._

"_Sure, baby." She groaned inwardly, but looked around for it anyway, "Where is it?"_

_What did Jane think about it? Well Jane hated it. She thought on numerous occasions about how bad Maura's taste in music sucked. She even went so far as to hide the device from Maura. That had to have been her biggest mistake ever. Because after that, Maura withheld sex from her for two weeks. __**Worst two weeks of my life, the little mynx.**_

"_It's in my purse." Maura replied, tilting her head in the general direction of foyer. Walking over and taking it out of the bag, Jane glanced through Maura's playlists song selections. __**Ace of Base? Yo Yo Ma? **__Scrunching her face, she thought, __**Oh no…Pat Benatar? Oh Maura. **__Quickly making up her mind, Jane turned to make sure Maura was still washing dishes before dashing upstairs._

"_I'll be back!" she called._

"_Ok." _

_Plugging the iPod up to her laptop, Jane opened iTunes. _

"_Let's add one of my playlists to the mix." She whispered to herself. A few clicks later, she closed the laptop and went back downstairs. Kissing Maura's cheek, she smirked._

"_All done?" _

"_Yeah…" Maura whispered before closing the space between them and catching Jane's lips with her own. Jane returned the kiss with equal passion, before pulling away, placing soft kisses to the corners of her mouth._

"_Let's go upstairs."_

_**Today**_

Maura slowed to a red light. Stopping, she rubbed her temples.

"Jane you know damn straight you heard me." Jane looked over in her direction with a shit eating grin.

"Well, I thought you would enjoy this one since that's exactly what you told me last night." She replied with a shrug. Laughing, she said, "Besides, your playlists suck, and I didn't wanna hear Yo Yo Ma this morning." At the change of lights, Maura pressed the gas and gasped.

"I do not listen to Yo Yo Ma," Jane dropped her shoulders and stared at Maura with a quirked eyebrow, "in the car." Maura completed with a small smile. They pulled into the BPD parking garaged and Maura parked the car. Stepping out, and going over to her side, Jane smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You only listen to him in the Jacuzzi, right?" Jane said as she closed the car door, placing a hand on the small of Maura's back as Maura placed her iPod in her purse.

"Whatever!" Maura laughed.

_**Later that same day**_

Jane left the bullpen in search for Maura in the morgue. As she stepped off the elevator in the basement, and rounded the corner, she could hear that blasted iPod playing that same Lady Gaga song which was getting louder and louder with each step. She dipped her head and chuckled when she made it to the morgue doors. _**It's about time she accepted some of MY music. **_The sight that greeted her was a dancing, off tune singing, medical examiner. Jane stared with a huge smile on her face as the beat dropped and Maura paused before throwing an arm in the air and shaking that delectable ass of hers.

"You've got me wandering why I,

I like it rough I,

I like it rough I,

I like it rough."

Throwing her shoulders in the mix, Maura bounced them as she snapped on beat with the music.

"You've got me wandering why I,

I like it rough I,

I like it rough I,

I like it rough."

She bopped her head a few times as she continued to sing. Jane slowly walked over to the dock before pressing pause. The music stopped, but Maura did not…at least, not immediately. When she realized the music was no longer playing, she whipped her head around.

"Hey!"she was met with a chocolate gaze full of mirth.

Stifling a laugh, Jane rubber her nose.

"Uh…hey Maur." She sniffed, "having fun?"

Maura just stood there in her black scrubs that hugged her breasts and ass in the most delicious way possible. Jane couldn't help but stare. Unsure of how to proceed, Maura shot Jane a quick smile.

"Did I ever tell you about when I wanted to be on Broadway?" Jane just stared, wondering where this was going to lead.

"Um, no." She gave Maura a blank stare. Maura cocked her head to the side and stared at something beyond Jane's shoulder.

"Hmmm…I thought for sure I did." Shrugging, she continued, "Well I did. My parents took me to a Broadway play when I was about 10 years old, and I absolutely loved it." The smile that graced her face melted Jane's heart and she couldn't help but smile with her. "I was already taking ballet, but I also took various other dance classes." She paused, shifting her gaze back to Jane's, and waited for Jane to say something. When she remained silent, Maura kept going, fidgeting with the ring on her middle finger.

"But you see I didn't have…you know…" shrugging, "I didn't have…I didn-…I'm a little…a little tone deaf." A flustered Maura, is an adorable Maura. She crossed her arms, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow in warning, "No. Don't make that face." Placing her hands on her hips, she glared. Well, tried to, before cracking a smile. "Stop making that face." Jane tried to maintain a straight face, but her lips were pursed in a failing effort to keep the laugh from bubbling out. Her eyebrows were scrunched as her eyes squeezed shut. She cleared her throat before composing herself.

"A little?" Unable to hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. "Maur, you can't even-" clutching her side, she gasped out, "you can't even sing the birthday song!" At this, Maura stepped forward and hit Jane in the shoulder as Jane continued through a fit of giggles, "At 'Hap-', you're off tune!" By now both were laughing, drawing attention from the other lab techs. Maura stood there chuckling, pinching the bridge of her nose in between her eyes trying to calm down, and Jane was doubled over holding both sides, tears streaming down her face trying to get it together. After a few moments, Maura muttered while walking away,

"You know, few people would deal with your abuse." She jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, well you do," Jane murmured placing a kiss behind her ear, "and you know you love it." She whispered hotly before pulling away.

**A/N: If anyone watched that one set of videos on Youtube where Sasha Alexander was talking about being tone deaf, then you know I borrowed that little moment of hilarity between her and Eduardo. Lol they are just so damn adorable! If you haven't seen it, here is the link. watch?v=5Uk0ZbBUF4Y**


End file.
